regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal a Battleship
To Steal an Battleship is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar steal an battleship. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai was video chatting Zak) *'Zak': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai, thanks for giving me those Forerunner devices to tell the whole world about this. *'Mordecai': (On Computer) No problem. Did you show your mom the aliens are the Rabbid's secret plans? *'Zak': (On Computer) Yes, I did. My Mom saw the Rabbid's secret plans. She was proud of me. *'Mordecai': The world world saw the Rabbid's secret plans? *'Zak': (On Computer) That's right. They love it. I'm gonna be rich and get fame and fortune. *'Mordecai': That's wonderful, Zak. I shipped you a package for you, Zak. *'Zak': (On Computer) Cool a package. *(Zak opens a package it is revealed to be the Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber and the Sonic Screwdriver) *'Zak': (On Computer) What are those? *'Mordecai': Those are the Lightsaber, SOnic Lightsaber and the Sonic Screwdriver. Maybe you can use it for safe keeping. *'Zak': (On Computer) You're right, Mordecai. I will use it for safe keeping. *'Zak's Mom': (On Computer) (Off-Screen) Zak, time to go to the ceremony to win the noblel prize. *'Zak': (On Computer) Coming, Mom. (To Mordecai) Gotta go I gotta win that prize. *'Mordecai': Good luck, Zak on that nobel prize. I really missed you, Jeannie. *(Song: When Can I See You Again?) *'Mordecai': ♪When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you again?) Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you Life is a trip and the road map leads you Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, When can I see you again? Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny So let me know before I wave goodbye When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road Tell me when When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when When can I see you again?♪ *(Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, did you missed her? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Come on. We gotta go. The others needs us. *'Rescue': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Rescue': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one Hami melon. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar': Clear. *'Iron Man': How do you expect them to find hami melons on Market? *(At Market) *'Skaar': We got everything but the hami melons. Any luck? *'Rigby': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Skaar': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Rigby': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Skaar': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar': Hami melons! *'A-Bomb': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Mordecai': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Mananger': From Dormammu? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Skaar': Why are you smiling about? *'A-Bomb': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Rigby': Right. So what's the plan. *'Mordecai': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Skaar': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'A-Bomb': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Rigby': Wait, Mordecai, A-Bomb-- Groans *'Mindless One': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Skaar': Run! *'Dormammu': Stop them! *'Skaar': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'A-Bomb': Groans Come here! *'Mindless One': Where they go? *'Skaar': Grunts Whoa! *'Mindless One': Up there! *'A-Bomb': Skaar! *'Skaar': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Mindless One': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Skaar': Oh. Hey, you don't have any hami melons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Mindless One': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Skaar': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Mindless One': Look out! *'Skaar': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, and A-Bomb wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'A-Bomb': Great. Just what we need. Skaar? Skaar! Hey, Skaar, let us in! *'Skaar': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Rigby': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Skaar': I let you in, we're even. *'A-Bomb': Fine! *'Skaar': You have to say it! *'Mordecai': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby and A-Bomb hops to the battleship) *'Skaar': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'A-Bomb': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Skaar': Whoa! *'A-Bomb': Turn the ship! *'Skaar': Let go! *'A-Bomb': Turn the ship! *'Skaar': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Mordecai': Gain altitude. *'Skaar': I know. *'A-Bomb': Skaar. *'Skaar': Grunting *'Rigby': We think we're too low. *'Skaar': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Skaar': Grunts How did you know? *'A-Bomb': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Skaar': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Rescue': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Iron Man': Chuckles On a wild hami melon chase? *'Skaar': Skaar to Rescue. *'Rescue': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Skaar. *'Skaar': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Rescue': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the hami melons. *'A-Bomb': Yeah, hami melons. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Skaar': Just cut to the chase, A-Bomb. *'Iron Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a battleship. *'Iron Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Skaar': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Iron Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Iron Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Skaar': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, and A-Bomb) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'A-Bomb': Well, which one? *'Iron Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'A-Bomb': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Iron Man': Stealing a battleship attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Skaar': On our way, Skaar out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Skaar': Yeah. *'A-Bomb': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Skaar': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Rigby': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Skaar': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Skaar': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'A-Bomb': Besides that. *'Skaar': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Hami Melon. *'Mordecai': Hami Melon? Seriously? *'Skaar': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Dormammu': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Skaar': You sure? *'A-Bomb': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Dormammu': A battleship? This is Dormammu My men reported a stolen battleship. *'Skaar': That's not the battleship you're looking for. It's a totally different battleship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Dormammu': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Skaar': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Dormammu': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that battleship again, take your shot. *'Skaar': Don't think he's taking Commander Hami Melon's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby and A-Bomb release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Dormammu': I want Mindless Ones up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby and A-Bomb': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Dormammu': Open fire. *'Skaar': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'A-Bomb': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Mindless One': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Mordecai': Nod bad. *'Mindless One': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby and A-Bomb': Whoa. *'Mindless One': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'A-Bomb': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Skaar': Gotcha! *'Rigby': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Skaar': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Skaar': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'A-Bomb': Yeah. So, what do we do about the battleship? Chuckling *'Skaar': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Rescue': Over there! *'Skaar': One fresh hami melon, as ordered. *'Rescue': Thank you, kind sir. *'Skaar': Team effort. *'Iron Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the battleship? *'Skaar': Sighs We crashed it. *'A-Bomb': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Dormammu's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Skaar': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar': Laughs *'Skaar': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, A-Bomb and Skaar': laughing *'Rescue': At least they got rid of the battleship. *'Iron Man': exhales *'Skaar': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Battleship' Gallery D2d602f507aa68a7308c1729af2124c6.jpg|Zak's Lightsaber Wip 10th doctor s sonic lightsaber by jamessiriuspotter-d4ksw6p.jpg|Zak's Sonic Lightsaber Sonic screwdriver red and bloo by thomast23-d6kojjg.jpg|Zak's Sonic Screwdriver Category:Episodes